


Dressing up

by Eryn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anticipation, Clothes Kink, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s not everyday that Pepper gets out of the shower and finds clothes laid out for her</i>
</p>
<p>Pepper takes her time getting dressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing up

**Author's Note:**

> want a oneshot written just for you? check the ao3auction and get 5000 words for a donation to the OTW ([that's me](http://ao3auction.tumblr.com/entangled))

It’s not everyday that Pepper gets out of the shower and finds clothes laid out for her, but when she does it gives her quite a thrill. Not because of the clothes themselves. It’s more about what the clothes represent. They’re just the carrier of the message. A promise of what will happen tonight.

Of course she’s free not to wear them. She can walk back out into her bedroom and pick something else. Or she can change some of the items if what he proposes doesn’t meet with her desires. But most of the time she just puts them on, anticipation thrumming through her as she pulls the plain white panties up her legs - they won’t survive the night. They’ll be ripped or cut or carefully burnt off of her.

Then an elaborate white lace bra - in keeping with the colour scheme but still decadent. Nothing she’d wear to work normally, but she’ll wear it today just to see his eyes get that special glint when he catches a glimpse of it. He’s good at recognising her underwear just by the straps or the way the are outlined by her blouses. And later he’ll take great pains to not disturb it when he fucks her.

Third is the stockings, a tame flesh coloured set topped with red lace - she can’t wait to feel them tied around her ankles, holding her in position with the red end trailing down to the floor. She leave the garter belt and knows JARVIS will report it immediately, but that’s okay. That’s what she wants because if he tries to restrain her completely she’ll kick him in the face without remorse.

Next comes an undershirt, white again and without decoration - another piece that won’t survive the night. She’s fairly sure it’ll be a knife tonight, carefully sliding up her back to divest her of her simple trappings to get at the treasure beneath. Pepper makes sure that it sits right where it should before she picks up the blouse.

It’s a soft beige made from stiff fabric - it’s not quite a corset because she refuses to wear one, but it’ll keep her aware of her posture. She’ll make sure to get a bit of exercise before heading home, getting herself ready for whatever adventurous position he’ll have thought up this time.

The last item, a stiff pencil skirt is almost boring in comparison and she puts it on without much thought. It’s there to compliment the blouse and nothing else.

Standing in front of the mirror Pepper looks herself over critically. She looks as professional as always and after she does up her hair and applies some make-up, no one will know what’s going to happen tonight. Nobody will know that she’s dressed to his specifications again. Nobody will know that she’ll think about tonight more than she’ll think about work. Nobody will know that when she gets home he’ll be waiting for her and she’ll gladly bend in whatever position he wants her in just to feel the special thrill he can give her.


End file.
